


夏日祭(短車)

by Yoyoung



Category: Mutsumi Kazuma - Fandom, Shinomiya Hayato - Fandom, 六見游馬, 四之宮隼人, 我太受歡迎該怎麼辦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	夏日祭(短車)

六見他就同了四之宮他就十分之好開心地去了夏日祭的，而四之宮他就同了六見他講：好開心，可以同了你一起去玩的，我真的感覺到十分之好開心的，因此我們的浴服也十分之漂亮的，所以就十分之好的，而六見他就聽了四之宮他講完就把了四之宮他的手握着去到樹旁沒有任何人的地方嘅時候，六见他就開始吻了四之宮他，因此把了四之宮他的浴袍除開之外，就並吻得越來越深的，四之宮他的全身也被了六見他撫摸的，所以四之宮他就不停地叫之外，之後四之宮他就感覺到了輕顫之外，六见他就把了四之宮他的乳頭吸舔咬了一下，也舔吸了一的，之後四之宮他也就叫了出來的，就叫了啊～啊不好啊，六见他！！啊，之後六见他就知道了，，四之宮他就被六见他的xx插入在四之宮他的濕潤的小穴，因此把了自己的xx插了四之宮他的小穴十分深，也令到了四之宮他也不自覺地高潮的，也在了煙花開始就好快地高潮，也令到了四之宮他們過了一個十分之好的日子。


End file.
